The invention concerns a structural component, in particular for an aircraft.
Such a structural component is exemplary shown in FIG. 1. The known structure component 1, for example an upper cover of an aircraft wing, has a skin 2 and a multiplicity of longitudinal stiffening elements 4 and transversal stiffening elements 6 building a grid-like or mesh-like stiffening structure 8 for stiffening the skin 2. Due to configuration reasons, outer meshes 10a of the stiffening structure can be significantly enlarged in comparison with inner meshes 10b. 
In order to avoid any buckling of the skin 2 in one of the enlarged meshes 10a, opposite to a run-out of a longitudinal stiffening element 12 extending in an enlarged mesh 10a one longitudinal supporting element 14 is positioned and aligned with the run-out of a stiffening element 12. The longitudinal stiffening element 12 is a so-called panel breaker and reduces a buckling risk of the skin 2 in the supported enlarged mesh 10b. 